


Hound Voice

by glasgow_blue



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, Lotrips - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	Hound Voice

This is for Lola and Jackson, with my apologies to [](http://traveller.livejournal.com/profile)[**traveller**](http://traveller.livejournal.com/) for cheating.

 

 

Title: Hound Voice  
Word Count: 425, give or take  
Disclaimer: No Bedouin dogs were harmed in the writing of this fic.  
Archive: Please ask.

 

_A dog traveling with good men becomes a rational being. -Arabic proverb_

 

If Sidi could read and were interested in such things, he would know that there are about 1600 miles between where they are and where they are going. He can't, though, and his only concept of distance is wrapped in a mixture of scent and time. Here, for example, smells a very long way from what he now thinks of as There--that place of sand and sun and spice where he was born.

It's where he met the man--There. And now they are Here and the man makes the wind blow through Sidi's ears as they travel through the night in a loud box that moves. Here smells damp and green and the wind brings news of animals that Sidi has never smelled before. He'd like to get out and explore, but his friend seems in a hurry and Sidi is content to balance on his front paws and stick his head out into the night air.

Time is a little trickier for Sidi to pin down. The sun has risen and set many times since he wandered the dusty streets hunting for food. Too many for Sidi to count, in fact. But it _feels_ like a lifetime ago and the hovels where he sought shelter have slipped into murky memory, solid only in his darkest of dreams.

He calls the man Aruh, which means "trusted one" in Sidi's own language. It is not a name and he knows that the members of his pack There would scoff at the very idea of giving a human such a title. But they do not know what it is like to have one put his nose to their ears and smell and stroke and sing. They could not possibly believe that Sidi is Here, now; two feet on a ledge and the others in Aruh's lap while the man holds him by the waist to prevent the wind from stealing Sidi away. They do not know what it is like to curl into the space between human hip and chin, nestled under blankets; safe and tucked away from harm.

Aruh is an important human. Others bring him things and treat him with respect. He has many different coats and there are females who spend much time grooming him while Aruh sits in a chair with Sidi at his feet. Sidi thinks his man must be a King and he loves the sound of Aruh's laugh. He cannot believe his luck, cannot believe that the gods would love him enough to cross his path with Aruh's.

 

 


End file.
